


perhaps the sweetest

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good End, M/M, and then right after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: he did in fact get a kiss. His eyes widened, but not in any horror. Confusion.





	perhaps the sweetest

A small purple mark on his cheek was all it took to make Boris jump back, shattering the glass behind him. 

“A.”

His arm slowly moved up and the fingers crept along his face. As if to confirm that yes, that did just happen, he did in fact get a kiss. His eyes widened, but not in any horror. Confusion. 

_ What? Why? How? No no it’s not- he doesn’t deserve it. Certainly not after Everything he did. Why would they ever? Is this part of a joke? But- _

A tug on his elbow shook him out of whatever clouded him. He looked down at the smaller figure and brought his arm along with the tugging. The flower kid held his hand in one of theirs and cupped their other within it. He could feel something brush against his palm. They let go of his hand , closed his fingers around and gently pushed his hand back to him. Boris peered to his hand and slowly unfurled his fingers. Inside was a little white floral. 

He blinked with everything rushing around him. He was 10 years old and that same white flower was on the floor with dirt scattered around it, along with speckled of red. He was 17 when he pours a drink into the pot of the half wilted flower. He was 26 as he was alone with his thoughts scrubbing away any dust on the flower. He was 31 when he tears apart and crushes any petal or seed of the white flower. He was 33 when he wakes up smiling, forgotten about the flower. 

He is 37, now holding onto the same white flower. 

He can’t believe that this isn’t a delusional dream. Having just a few minutes ago rip teeth out of this person and instead of reacting like any well minded person, they show him kindness. 

_ What was their thought process? What was Mine? _

Boris opened his mouth to speak. Nothing could come out, except for an airy whimper. The kid looked at him with a patient smile, wiping their face with a sleeve. Then squeaks and babbles started to rise from his throat. 

“D-do you want to be my friend?”

—-

Doctor Boris Habit watched the kid walk through the habitat at the top of the tower. They turned back to him one last time and sent him a wave before walking out the big open doors. 

Now that he was truly alone he looked at his gift, there wasn’t any ulterior motive behind it. Nothing more than the wish for happiness. Does he feel happiness from this? Who knows, he’s still processing. Processing what happened, processing his emotions, processing the past couple decades. He thought he was alone to process, until he heard shuffling from out his office door. 

“H-hello?” 

The shuffling stopped. Boris kept his legs planted where they were. 

“Hey uh… hi ha-boris.” Kamal peeked out from the door frame. “Long time no see?”

“What are doing here?” Asked with nothing more than sincere curiosity in Boris’s voice, tilting his head like a dog. 

Kamal wanted to creep back into the dark corner he was hiding all this time. After all his efforts to get through to his boss, his friend, the barrier was broken with a single plant? He couldn’t bear having flower kid see his face. He only went through the tunnel, up the elevator and through the dentist room all so he would make sure that the flower kid was alright, not that he thought the big guy had it in him to do anything bad to them… though looking at the newly used tools… but Kamal didn’t hear any great panic or maniacal laughter from the other side of the door. Not that he could bring himself to open the door when he heard glass crumble. But well. Everything is cool now… 

When he finally snapped out of it, he saw that Boris was still waiting for a response. “Oh. Um just to check on up here.” Kamal could feel his sweat freeze. Boris closed his eyes and nodded, cradling the tooth lily close to him. “Kamal?”

“Yeahh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“A. About what?” 

“About everything. About you. I’m sorry about hurting you.”

The rest of him was frozen. “H”

Now Kamal just wanted to get right out of dodge. To bust out through the walls, never to be heard from again. At the same time Kamal wanted to rush to the big guy and look right into his eyes and wrap his arms around him and-...

Kamal kept his legs planted where they were. 

Boris waved his fingers through the soft petals. His face lit up. “Do you want to see my flower?”

That… was _ Not _ what Kamal expected to break the ice around him. He looked up from the floor, he looked at his face and slowly went down to his hands and what was contained in them. He took a step closer. He made his way towards Boris and saw the tooth lily that was nestled into his palms. “Isn’t it a pretty?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.”

He watched as Boris sat to his knees, in a way as if everything deflated out. He took this chance to rest down as well, hugging his legs to the chest in his usual manner. 

“Kamal, can I ask you something?” 

“Hm?”

“Do you-“ Boris brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck “do you forgive me?”

Kamal gripped his pants, eyes locked onto a fleck of dust rolling on the floor. “I. Boris. Honestly…” he swallowed back, “I don’t. Boris I do not forgive you for what you have done.”

Boris looked at Kamal with a glistening eye, and a sincere smile. “I understand.”

“But!” Untangling his arms around, Kamal spoke “that doesn’t mean I _ hate _ you. Far from it in fact!... Look-“

Boris moved his eyes to where Kamal pointed to his cheek. “You literally gassed up and ripped out some of that kid’s teeth! And yet they still saw the big goodball inside you.”

The doctor pursed his lips tight and ran his eyes around as if reading a jumbled up map in front of him. He couldn’t think of any response to counter. 

Kamal breathed and continued, “Boris. You’re not a bad person at your core. You’re so much better than the ones who hurt you. And I get that you said the stuff to push me away, to isolate yourself. To dig yourself deeper into whatever mess your mind has made.”

Boris’s breathing became heavier when Kamal put a hand onto his lap. 

“I can still forgive you. On some parts yknow. And I have to apologize for not helping you when I saw you falling.”

“You helped me greatly.”

“Huh?”

“You made sure I was okay. That I ate and drank on days I didn’t’ bothre 2. U cood hav walks away adn left after I mad u go. Ur hear now!” Tears fell down, making the purple kiss mark wash away. Now it was Kamals turn to not have anything to say. 

“Do u no how hard itiz 2 grow this?” He held the tooth lily up to see it clearly. Kamal shook his head.

“Perhaps… This lily is like us.” 

Kamal looked up at Boris with a question. 

“Destroyed. Found covered in dust. Difficult to cultivate. But with time and effort, the bloom is all worth it.”

“Hehehh”

“Hm?

“Did you already plan out saying that?”

“MmMMaybe” a blush sweeps across. 

Kamal wrapped an arm around his. “Listen. If you really want to be better… you should probably get rid of all the extra teeth in your mouth. And maybe do some therapy. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah I should. I will.”

“I doubt any other office will be uhh… _ not suspicious _and I don’t think you would be too thrilled on taking them out alone. Which I’ll be happy to do so. Well not Happy happy…”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“What kind of flower is that?”

Boris’s face lit up before his mouth goes a million miles a second. Kamal didn’t know a single clue what’s happening, but he loved the moment of unbridled passion that Boris was expressing because Kamal big gay. 

**Author's Note:**

> well after 30 damn fics i might as well put my social medias.. flugmunk on instagram/twitter and krittles on tumblr


End file.
